Where Are You Now
by siklomika
Summary: “Watashi wa Ciel ga suki..” “Ciel no egao ga suki..” * “Aku suka Ciel..” “Aku suka senyuman Ciel..” —Elizabeth Middleford. OOC, one shot, third person’s POV. SPOILER for Kuroshitsuji anime 1st season ending.


**Where Are You Now**

—A Song Fanfiction—

——

Disclaimer :

Kuroshitsuji © 2009, Toboso Yana.

——

Adapted from :

Justin Bieber's song – Where Are You Now

——

Summary :

"Watashi wa Ciel ga suki.." "Ciel no egao ga suki.." * "Aku suka Ciel.." "Aku suka senyuman Ciel.." —Elizabeth Middleford. OOC, one shot, third person's POV. SPOILER for Kuroshitsuji anime 1st season ending.

Warning :

Klise, mudah ditebak, abal, oh-sangat-menjijikan, tak patut dibaca, gombal.

* * *

Sudah satu bulan sejak terjadi kebakaran besar-besaran yang membumihanguskan kota ini, Inggris. Sudah satu bulan pula Elizabeth Middleford hidup tanpa orang yang dicintainya, tunangannya, Ciel Phantomhive, ketika kebakaran itu terjadi, Elizabeth dievakuasi ke tempat yang lebih aman. Elizabeth tak sempat bertemu dengan Ciel untuk pergi ke tempat evakuasi bersama-sama. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat sehingga tak seorangpun—kecuali orang-orang yang bersamanya waktu 'itu'—yang menyadari bahwa 'Si Mungil' pemimpin keluarga Phantomhive, _sang anjing Ratu_, telah menghilang tanpa jejak. Tapi kejadian itu tidak terlalu cepat bagi Elizabeth yang telah menyadari akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga baginya. Sekarang gadis kecil itu hanya bisa terduduk di padang bunga yang berwarna biru indah tepat di sisi sungai. Tatapan kosongnya tertuju pada sungai itu.

_Where are you now_

_When I need you the most_

Elizabeth berandai-andai, _sedang apa Ciel sekarang? Dimana dia sekarang? Apakah Ciel makan teratur?_ Namun, sayang sekali, Lizzy yang manis. Semua jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tak akan pernah ada.

_Why didn't you take my hand?_

_I want to be close_

Diulurkannya tangan mungil itu ke dalam sungai. Pada saat itu juga, gadis berkuncir dua itu merasakan ada sesuatu—atau seseorang, entahlah—menggenggam tangan yang kini berada di dalam sungai. Dia tak bisa lagi membedakan yang mana realita, dan yang mana imajinasi.  
'_Lizzy...'_

_Help me when I am down_

_Lift me up off the ground_

Elizabeth tersentak kaget saat suara familiar memanggilnya. Suara yang terdengar tajam namun lembut itu. Suara yang sangat dirindukannya. Elizabeth menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ditemukannya sesosok pemuda bertubuh pendek, mungil dengan mata berwarna biru langit itu.  
"Lizzy, ada apa?" sapa pemuda itu.

_Teach me right from wrong_

_Help me to stay strong_

"Ci-.. Ciel..?" tanya Elizabeth dengan nada sedikit terkejut. Matanya terbelalak, seakan tidak percaya akan penampakan yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Meskipun di dalam hati gadis berambut kuning itu merasa sangat—sangat—senang bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan Ciel. Walaupun itu semua hanyalah ilusi belaka.

Ciel mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap air mata yang tanpa sadar dikeluarkan oleh Elizabeth. "Wajah menangis tidak cocok untuk menjadi calon pengantinku," Ciel melempar senyum khasnya. Senyum sarkastik namun terkesan lembut kepada tunangannya. Elizabeth menyeka air matanya dan tersenyum manis dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. Berusaha melakukan dua hal yang saling bertolak belakang sekaligus. Berusaha tersenyum dan menahan tangisnya.

_So take my hand and walk with me_

_Show me what to be_

_I need you to set me free_

"Begitu. Itu baru tunanganku," senyuman Ciel dapat membuat Elizabeth merasa tenang. Melupakan segala kesedihan yang dialaminya. Elizabeth menatap lekat-lekat mata orang yang dicintainya. Mata sayu berwarna biru itu, sebiru langit yang kini berada bersama mereka. Menemani mereka. Rambut berwarna abu-abu tua itu tetap seperti biasanya. Namun ada yang berbeda. Mata kanannya tak lagi memakai _eyepatch_. Kini kedua mata birunya terlihat sempurna. Elizabeth terdiam. Mencoba menerka apa yang terjadi pada mata kanan Ciel yang semula tertutup dan tersembunyi di balik _eyepatch_. Di tengah lamunannya, Ciel tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan mengajaknya medaki bukit kecil yang terletak tak jauh dari padang bunga itu.

_Where are you now_

_Now that I'm half grown_

_Why are we far apart_

_I feel all alone_

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berdua tenggelam dalam suasana hening di atas bukit, Elizabeth akhirnya bersuara, "A.. ano.. Ciel.." Elizabeth sesaat merasa gugup berbicara dengan Ciel karena satu bulan tak bertemu dan berbicara. Ciel memejamkan matanya. Menghirup udara segar dari atas bukit. Menikmati angin yang dengan lembut menyentuh kulitnya yang putih dan menelusuri setiap helai rambutnya.

Tak kunjung dapat jawaban, gadis berambut ikal itu kembali memanggilnya. "Ci.. Ciel.. Ciel! Aku mau bicara!" dengan nada sedikit tinggi tanpa maksud untuk marah kepada Ciel.

Ciel akhirnya menjawab tanpa menolehkan kepalanya sedikitpun kepada Elizabeth seraya terus menikmati segarnya udara. "Hm? Bicara saja."

Elizabeth menarik nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya sebelum mengutarakan apa yang Ia ingin katakan. "Sebenarnya.. selama ini kamu kemana saja? Semuanya mencarimu. Aku.." Elizabeth mengecilkan volume suaranya, "Aku selalu menunggumu. Aku.. sendirian tanpamu, Ciel.." nadanya terdengar sedih. Suaranya bergetar, bertanda dia sedang mencoba untuk tidak menangis.

_Where are you now_

_When nothing is gooing right_

_Where are you now_

_I can't see the light_

Lama tenggelam dalam keheningan. Ciel tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Elizabeth. Sementara itu, Sang Penanya tak sanggup bertanya lagi karena takut pertanyaan sebelumnya menyinggung perasaan Ciel. Sang Pemuda bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Lalu dia mengambil beberapa petik bunga biru yang tumbuh di sekitar bukit itu. Untuk sementara waktu, Ciel tampak sibuk dengan bunga-bunga tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Ciel kembali dan duduk di samping Elizabeth dengan membawa beberapa tangkai bunga yang sudah diotak-atik olehnya.

"Lizzy.." panggilnya lembut. "Maafkan aku yang telah pergi tanpa memberitahumu. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu sedih. Maafkan aku yang telah membuatmu kesepian. Tapi.." Ciel menggenggam tangan kanan Elizabeth. "Percayalah. Dimanapun aku berada, hatiku tetap ada bersamamu. Makanya.." Ciel memasukan cincin yang terbuat dari bunga buatannya ke jari manis tangan kanan Elizabeth dan memasangkan mahkota bunga di kepala Elizabeth. "Jangan sedih lagi." Ciel menatap wajah Elizabeth yang kini merona dari jarak yang sangat dekat sembari menyunggingkan senyuman kecil kepadanya.

_I need you, to need me_

_Can't you see me_

_How could you leave me_

"Arigatou, Ciel.." Elizabeth membalas senyuman Ciel dan memeluknya. Sesaat, Elizabeth memiliki perasaan bahwa dia akan segera pergi lagi. Tapi perasaan itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Saat ini dia hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat bersama Ciel. "Nee, nee, Ciel. Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagi, 'kan?" tanya Elizabeth dengan harapan Ciel akan menjawab dengan kata-kata yang menunjukan bahwa pemuda berambut abu-abu itu tak akan meninggalkan tunangannya lagi. Gadis kecil itu memeluk tunangannya lebih erat seakan tak ingin berpisah lagi.

Ciel hanya tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukan Elizabeth secara lembut. Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah tunangan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya. "Kau tahu, Lizzy? Aku sayang kamu.." Ciel mendaratkan sebuah kecupan kecil di pipi putih milik gadis bermata hijau itu.

_My hearts half empty_

_I'm not whole when you're not with me_

Elizabeth membuka matanya, terbangun dari mimpinya. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Bingung. Mencoba mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Elizabeth bangkit dari tidurnya dan mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Semuanya.. begitu nyata. Begitu terasa. Senyumannya, suaranya, sentuhannya, kehangatannya, bahkan kecupannya. Tidak terasa seperti ilusi. Segalanya hanya mimpi. Ya, mimpi.. mimpi yang sangat indah, bukan?

_I want you here with me_

_To guide me, hold me and love me now..._

"Ciel..." gumaman itu keluar dari bibir kecil sang gadis. _'Kukira.. Ciel telah kembali. Kukira.. semua kesedihan ini telah berakhir..'_ air mata meluncur indah di pipi mulus bak porselennya. Tangisan kesedihan ini terus mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Elizabeth menggerakan kedua tangannya guna menutupi wajah menangisnya. Saat itu, Elizabeth merasa ada sesuatu yang menyangkut di jari manis tangan kanannya. Mata Elizabeth terbelalak ketika melihat cicin bunga berwarna biru yang Ciel berikan di dalam mimpinya.

_Where are you now_

_Show me what to be_

_I need you to set me free_

Elizabeth tersenyum miris. Air mata terus mengalir. Diciumnya cicin bunga itu dan menyeka air matanya. Menarik nafas panjang lalu membuangnya. Mencoba menenangkan diri dan kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya lagi di atas padang bunga biru itu.

"Hei, cicin bunga. Tolong rahasiakan tangisanku tadi dari Ciel, ya..." bisiknya lembut pada cincin itu. Kini Elizabeth merasa dia tidak perlu lagi bertanya tentang keberadaan Ciel. Karena dia tahu, Ciel selalu bersamanya...

Lelah. Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk seorang putri keluarga Middleford. Sekarang, saat ini, yang dia inginkan hanyalah tidur dan berharap dapat bertemu Ciel lagi. Perlahan-lahan, matanya yang hijau indah itu mulai menutup. Senyumannya terlukis di wajah mungil miliknya. Senyuman bahagia dan damai.

69

69

"_Aku suka Ciel..."_

"_Aku suka senyuman Ciel.."_

"_Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Ciel kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**: YES! GOMBAL, ABAL, ALAY. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Kuroshitsuji (yaaaaaaaaaay~~ *makan tumpeng,plak*) ini juga song fic pertama saya. Jadi, maaf kalau jelek. Ini gara-gara saya sedang mendengarkan lagunya JB terus terbayang deh Elizabeth yang nunggu-nungguin Ciel. Ahahahahaha. Oh iya, sebenarnya lagunya lebih panjang lagi seidkit. Tapi karena liriknya banyak yang sama, jadi saya potong deh. Lalu.. Ciel kok baik banget yah di sini.. wah,wah.. kemana Ciel yang sadis dan sarkastik itu? OOC sekali tokoh yang satu ini. Pasti banyak mistype, diksi yang tak tepat, pengulangan kata yang terlalu banyak, dan kalimat tidak efektifnya. Harap maklum. Bagaimanapun juga, saya hanyalah manusia yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Karena kesempurnaan hanya dimiliki Allah swt. Akhir kata, wassalamu'alaikum wr, wb.

n/b: kalau Ciel sebaik ini, saya jadi tambah sukaaa~ aiiiiih~ *PLAK*

Sankyuu~~ :D

Mind to give a review for this fanfic? :)


End file.
